L'obsession
by Isabella-57
Summary: Bellatrix apprend la magie noire aux côtés de Lord Voldemort, bien qu'elle n'est pas censée le savoir. Mais elle le désire, elle l'aime. Elle sait que ce n'est pas réciproque. Mais elle n'y peut rien, c'est son obsession.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir mes chers lectrices/lecteurs ! Je reviens avec un petit One Shot sur Harry Potter :)**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est de moi**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

*

Bellatrix Black venait tout juste de sortir de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni.

Elle avait développé un intérêt particulier pour la magie noire et ce qui s'y rapportait, en lisant des livres obscurs de la réserve. Elle aimerait tellement goûter à cette magie, mais elle devait pour cela trouver un professeur.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle heurta quelque chose de dur et chaud, comme un torse.

\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, susurra une voix chaude et envoûtante.

Elle frissonna et releva ses yeux noirs vers cette voix sensuelle. Un homme aux yeux noirs la toisait, le regard impassible.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Puis une idée saugrenue lui parvint. Elle était dans l'allée des Embrumes, ce bel inconnu trempait-il dans la magie noire ?

\- Vous connaissez des choses sur la magie noire ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Un étrange sourire satisfait étira les lèvres roses et tentantes de l'homme. Il devait être d'âge mûr, mais quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui la poussait à le respecter, à l'aimer, à l'admirer.

\- Je m'y connais très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Vous y intéressez-vous ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je pourrais vous apprendre ce que je sais, lâcha-t-il.

Elle humecta ses lèvres.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez quelque chose en échange, dit-elle.

\- Vous êtes maligne dites-moi, glissa-t-il un brin amusé.

\- J'étais à Serpentard, fit-elle en guise d'explication.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je suis Bellatrix Black, se présenta-t-elle.

Il lui offrit son bras, elle le fixa, comme si elle lui ordonnait silencieusement de lui dire son nom. Il lui jeta un regard insistant, elle prit son bras et frémit sous la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il transplana.

La sensation désagréable du transplanage la saisit, elle ferma les yeux, puis ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Ils étaient devant la maison des Black.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il lui offrit un sourire mystérieux et envoûtant.

\- Je suis _ami_ avec votre famille, déclara-t-il simplement.

Elle nota qu'il avait prononcé ce mot, ami, avec une pointe d'ironie. Elle ne releva pas.

Le soir, alors qu'elle allait dans sa chambre, elle passa devant la porte, close, du bureau de son père.

\- Bellatrix m'intéresse, lâcha une voix chaude.

Elle se figea, cette voix était celle de l'inconnu de l'allée des Embrumes.

\- Mon Seigneur, elle est promise à Monsieur Lestrange.

\- Je sais, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas dans ce sens-là. Je la veux dans mes rangs. Son être est intéressé par la magie noire, elle veut s'abandonner à cette magie fascinante. Si je lui apprends mon savoir, elle sera puissante. J'ai besoin d'une sorcière jeune et puissante, et influente, dans mes rangs.

Bellatrix sentit son cœur bondir. Elle n'était pas idiote. Cet homme n'était autre que Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui souhaitait restaurer la grandeur des Sang-Purs.

Elle frissonna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de son entrevue avec le Lord, mais Bellatrix avait déjà commencé à lire des livres de magie noire, elle ne voulait pas paraître idiote si le Lord décidait de lui apprendre son savoir.

Alors qu'elle était dehors, pensive, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque qui la fit frémir. Elle se retourna vivement et croisa les yeux noirs de Lord Voldemort...

\- Bonjour, Bellatrix, la salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais t'enseigner quelques sortilèges de magie noire.

Son cœur fit un bond prodigieux dans sa poitrine. Enfin, elle allait goûter à la magie noire.

\- J'en serais ravie, lâcha-t-elle la voix légèrement étranglée.

Il sourit, elle se sentir fondre. Il était si beau, si sensuel, si envoûtant...

Il dut sentir son trouble puisqu'il eut un sourire satisfait, un brin fier.

\- Nous discuterons après de ce que je souhaite obtenir en échange.

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement fébrile.

Et les leçons commencèrent. Il excellait dans ce domaine, mais la jeune femme apprenait vite, elle aimait tellement sentir la magie noire pulser en elle, elle aimait tellement la contrôler.

Elle se révéla douée, et il était fier de voir qu'elle devenait ce qu'il voulait : une adepte de la magie noire.

En quelques mois à peine, elle avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, ou presque. Il ne lui avait pas tout appris, mais seulement la majorité, il préférait garder certaines parties de son savoir secrètes, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Mais la jeune femme le désirait, elle savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle l'aimait. Il n'éprouvait pas la même chose. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, elle rêvait de lui, elle se caressait le soir en pensant à lui. Elle voulait tellement l'embrasser, le toucher, le sentir en elle, mais c'était impossible. Elle aimerait arrêter de penser à lui de cette façon, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. C'était son obsession.

Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer une leçon sur le _Doloris_ , qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection, il posa sur elle un regard impassible, mais cela la fit frémir.

Elle le désirait tellement que c'en était douloureux. Elle le voulait. Il était si beau, si fort, si ancré dans la magie noire.

Il était son obession.

\- Tu sais assez de choses pour prétendre maîtriser la magie noire, lâcha-t-il.

\- Cela grâce à vous, merci, le remercia-t-elle la voix un brin rauque.

\- Il est temps de remplir ta part, Bellatrix.

Elle frissonna. Son nom dans sa bouche avait quelque chose de divin.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle à voix basse. Vous êtes Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Lord.

\- Tu es bien plus maligne que je ne le pensais.

Ses joues rosirent sous le compliment du Lord.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux ?

Elle se leva de son canapé noir et s'approcha lentement de lui, elle releva fébrilement, impatiemment, la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcière noire, et lui tendit son bras gauche, nu, pâle.

\- Oui, Maître, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien.

Elle frémit devant sa voix froide et doucereuse. Il posa sa majestueuse baguette sur le bras de la jeune femme, qui frissonna. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant son futur Maître s'infiltrer dans ses pensées.

\- Intéressant, susurra-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose de froid brûler son bras, elle vit avec admiration la Marque des Ténèbres se dessiner sur sa peau pâle. Ce serpent qui glissait autour d'un crâne. Elle frémit.

Il enleva sa baguette, elle posa son index sur le crâne et traça du bout du doigt les contours de la Marque.

\- Maître, murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

Il la toisa, comme s'il voulait en lire en elle. Elle frissonna. Elle sentait son bas ventre devenir chaud. Elle le désirait tellement que c'en était douloureux, insoutenable. Elle sentit qu'il attendait qu'elle s'incline devant lui, alors elle s'inclina devant lui.

\- Je vous serai fidèle jusqu'à à ma mort, et même après, chuchota-t-elle les paupières mis closes.

Elle se releva et déglutit devant son regard impassible.

Il se leva du fauteuil en cuir noir sur lequel il était assis, et s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme si elle était une proie, et lui un prédateur. Elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser son visage pâle mais d'une grande beauté. Elle se retenait de se jeter sur lui, et de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison.

\- Ton esprit parle pour toi, Bellatrix, mais ton corps te trahit.

Elle frissonna, il savait. Mais elle savait que jamais il ne répondra à son désir.

\- Maître, murmura-t-elle la voix légèrement étranglée.

Il caressa sa joue, elle frémit. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Il sourit, elle lutta contre le désir qui montait, et sentit brutalement quelque chose de froid glisser sur elle, elle mordit ses lèvres roses, la magie noire était bien perfide.

\- Pourquoi, Maître ? balbutia-t-elle surprise et confuse.

Il ne répondit rien, elle pinça ses lèvres puis se jeta sur lui, et l'embrassa à en perdre la raison.

Il avait les lèvres douces, chaudes et exquises, elle le voulait lui, tout entier. C'était une torture à la fois exquise et insoutenable.

Il la plaqua contre un mur avec violence, elle gémit de douleur et sentit sa main enserrer sa gorge.

\- Plus jamais, Bellatrix, siffla-t-il durement.

Elle déglutit mais hocha la tête.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, souffla-t-elle en un murmure.

Il ne répondit rien, lâcha sa gorge et sortit du salon, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et, haletante suite au baiser qu'elle avait volé à son Maître, se mit à trembler.

Il ne voyait en elle qu'une fidèle Mangemort, rien de plus. Jamais il ne lui rendrait son amour et son désir. Elle versa une larme qu'elle essuya rageusement. Elle se jura de devenir la plus forte des Mangemort, de ne jamais le décevoir et d'être sa plus fidèle Mangemort, de le rendre fier d'elle. Peu importe si elle perdait son humanité ou sa vie en chemin.

*

 **Voilà c'est fini :) ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire. J'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages et j'ai voulu écrire sur eux, j'ai longuement hésité à écrire une petite scène sensuelle, après le baiser de Bellatrix, mais j'ai finalement renoncé.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
